Rollercoaster
by RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Imagine your OTP going to an amusement park. Person B has a secret fear of roller coasters, but Person A, after some cajoling, convinces him/her to go on the biggest on at the park. Person B screams like a little girl the whole time and clings to Person A's arm for dear life.


"Oh, Ruby! Let's go on that one!" Belle exclaimed, happily as she looped her arm through her loves, pulling her closer.

Ruby stared up at the large, wooden coaster. The screams of the riders echoed through the park and she felt her body tense. Her eyes watched the train as it continuously dropped and looped around the tracks. The speed was faster than she could run in wolf form. She swallowed hard, her free hand going to the back of her neck as she scratched it nervously.

"Uh, I don't know, baby." she stammered, her focus never leaving the coaster. "Th-that's kinda high, don't you think?"

Belle flashed her a strange look, her brow knitted tightly together. "You're not scared of coasters, are you?"

Ruby blew out a breath, shaking her head. "I just..." She rolled her lips together, swallowing hard again. "I just don't really do heights."

Belle released a small laugh. "Ruby, I've seen you jump a cliff."

Ruby made a face. "Yeah, as a wolf."

"Heights are heights, no matter how you conquer them." She grabbed Ruby's hand. "We are going on it."

"Belle, come on." Ruby pleaded, planting her feet. She hoped her strength would come in handy and Belle would not be able to move her. "Just go on it by yourself. I'll wait for you here."

"I'm not going on that thing alone." She tugged on Ruby's hand, but her girlfriend wouldn't budge. She exhaled, exasperated and tugged again. "Please, Ruby, don't be a baby."

"I'm not being a baby."

"Yes, you are." She gripped Ruby's hand with both of hers, pulling as hard as she could.

Ruby smiled at the sounds of Belle grunting as she tried to pull her toward the coaster. "You're going to wear yourself out. I'm not moving."

"Mom, look!" a young boy shouted, pointing at the coaster. "Can I go on that?"

"Of course!"

Belle stopped tugging and watched as the boy and his mother rushed toward the coaster. She released Ruby's hand, placing her hands on her hips. "That boy is half your age and he's going."

Ruby crossed her against her chest. "Well, kids are crazy."

Belle took a step closer, resting her hands on Ruby's crossed arms. "Sweetheart, you're being silly." She squeezed gently. "Just come with me. You'll be fine. You're strong and, normally, fearless." She touched her face. "Just go on this with me." She flashed her an adorable pout.

Ruby stared into her eyes. She could feel her resolve weakening. She could hear a barge of screams coming from behind Belle. Hazel eyes shifted upwards as she watched the coaster drop from a high distance. She could feel her stomach knotting and twisting. Her heart started to race. She didn't want to do this. Belle pushed her lip out further with big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Okay..." she sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I'll do it."

Belle screeched happily as she jumped up and kissed her lips. "It'll be fine, I promise." She took Ruby's hand in hers and lead her toward the coaster. She glanced back at her, smiling at the way Ruby threw her head back and dragged her feet toward the coaster. She shook her head and laughed lightly. "Such a baby."

Ruby pouted. "I am not."

* * *

The coaster sped around corners and looped several times. Belle screamed happily, enjoying every second of the ride. Ruby's face had gone pale, her nails dug into Belle's arms, and she screamed at a higher pitch than Belle had ever heard escape her throat. As they slowly approached the drop, Belle raised her arms.

Ruby reached up, pulling them down. "Are you crazy?" she exclaimed. "Hold onto the bar!"

Belle laughed as she turned to her. "Ruby, relax." she requested, placing her hand over her loves knuckle white grip. "Everything is going to be fine."

Ruby's eyes widened as they stopped at the top of the perch. She looked down. "Holy shit!" she shouted as they dropped quickly. Her stomach went into her throat. "Holy shit.. Holy shit... Holy shit!"

She screamed again and Belle couldn't help but laugh. She gripped Belle's arm again, attempting to bury her face in it. They looped and turned, rounding a few more corners before slowing and coming to a stop. Belle looked at her girlfriend, who's fingers were dug hard into her arm. She shook her head. "Such the big bad wolf." she teased with a chuckle.

Ruby raised her head and looked around. They were safely back in the station. The torture was over. She narrowed her eyes, shooting Belle an angry glare. "You owe me so big for this." she growled, her voice harsh from screaming.

Belle exited the car, holding her hand out to Ruby. "Don't worry. I'll make it up to you." she promised as Ruby took her hand and exited the car. She pulled her closer. "You survived."

"Yeah, well, I feel like I'm about to throw up." Ruby replied, trying to compose herself.

Belle intertwined their fingers. "We'll stop at the bathroom before we go home."

They walked down the stairs and away from the coaster. Ruby's hand rested on her stomach. Belle stopped for a moment, turning Ruby so she was facing her. "Are you really going to throw up?" she asked, concerned at how pale her girlfriend looked. She cupped her face with her hands. "You don't look so great."

Ruby shook her head. "I'll be fine." she said, swallowing back the lump in her throat. "I think I just need to go home and lay down."

Belle felt horrible. She pulled Ruby into a tight hug. "I'm really proud of you." she whispered, rubbing her back comfortingly. She pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Let's go home. I said I'll make it up to you and I will."

Ruby looked at her curiously. "How?"

She flashed her a flirtatious smile as her hands traveled down her face and neck before resting on the front of her shirt. "When we get home, you lay down.." Her eyes locked with Ruby's. "And your naughty librarian will read you your favorite book in your favorite outfit."

Ruby's eyes widened for a moment. "You mean the black skirt?"

Belle bit her lip and nodded.

"With that tight button down shirt?"

"Of course."

Ruby rested her hands on Belle's waist, gripping tightly. "How about the glasses? Are you going to wear the glasses?"

Belle smiled as she wrapped her arms around her neck. "Anything you want."

Ruby grabbed her hand and started to pull her toward the park exit. "I need to ride roller coasters more often." she stated as Belle laughed and walked swiftly behind her...


End file.
